Fell for the enemy
by iloveme5895
Summary: Poker Pair Submission. It's about how Allen fell for the enemy. Tyki/Allen


Fell for the enemy

By: iloveme5895 (aka *~ashley~*)

I love this song by Chris Crocker (and I don't care if you like him or not) but his title of his song, inspired this flick. Another one I write for Poker Pair Week… which is almost over: (we need a month for this pair... lol

* * *

**_It started as a game, The bet was on my hear, But when I looked away, You caught me off guard, The tricks were hard to catch  
But now I see right through, No more hurting me, No more loving you, Just wasted all my time  
Empty promises and lies, Now my fantasy has diedo_**

**_I never asked for, These broken pieces, You left me with, You took advantage, Did so much damage, Right when you hit  
_****_You knew just what to target in me, When you shot, I dropped to my knees, How could this be, I fell for the enemy_**

**_A fantastic debut, Taking part in your masquerade, I starred as a fool, And while the music played  
I gave my heart to you , Boy, how was I confused, I was only being used_**

**_I never asked for, These broken pieces, You left me with, You took advantage, Did so much damage, Right when you hit  
You knew just what to target in me, When you shot, I dropped to my knees, How could this be?, I fell for the enemy_**

**_I ate the apple off of your tree, I can feel the poison running through me, I keep getting stronger  
Boy, you wish that I was weak, But now you're never gonna break me, 'Cause I know you're the enemy_**

**_I never asked for, These broken pieces, You left me with, You took advantage, Did so much damage, Right when you hit  
You knew just what to target in me, When you shot, I dropped to my knees, How could this be? That I fell for the enemy_**

---- Chris Crocker Fell for the Enemy

* * *

Allen didn't know how it happened, it just did.

One minute he was yelling at the Noah, while they were middle of a vigorous fight, and the next, he was pushed up against the wall with a pair of lips upon his own. The younger boy didn't have any time to think about what was happening, all he could do was feel. Those lips drove him crazy, and the feel of the older male's body up against his was enough to drive the younger man insane. Allen put his hands on the other's shoulders to hold himself up, as he started to feel dizzy from everything that was happening.

Allen should have known from the start that this wasn't supposed to happen. He was an exorcist, one that already had the Black Order on his ass about being a traitor, and yet here he was making out with the enemy. What made it even worse, was he was enjoying every second of it.

Allen felt Tyki's hand slip down to his waist to played with his hips, before it traveled up the younger man's shirt. Allen broke away from the kiss to gasp as his hands went to his chest. Allen's mind felt so heavy and foggy, that he couldn't help up raise his chest in anticipation of what would be happen. The older man laughed at his reaction before kissing him yet again.

Allen should have been resisting when those hands eventually moved down towards his pants, but all he could do was whimper and beg for that feeling he craved. Allen felt a pressure building up inside of him; he needed a release and soon. Allen moved his lower body upwards as the Noah's hand was on the band of his red boxers. The older man's breathing hitched a bit as he got to feel Allen. 'Oh god' was all Allen could think, as the pleasure started to build up more and more, until he finally let it all go with a loud moan of the other man's name.

He knew somewhere that it was wrong, so wrong. He shouldn't be letting this man so as he was, but Allen was lost in ecstasy. All he could do was feel as the man sparked a light, one that he didn't know even existed within him. Tyki took the boy to places he didn't ever think was possible. The older male seemed amused by the reaction he was getting from him, but Allen was not one to complain. In fact, in his current position he was doing quite the opposite. Allen wanted much more from the older man, and the older man was happy to comply.

After that experience, Allen thought it would never happen again. How wrong he was. It seemed every time they were alone, it started up again. One word was spoken, and the next second they where kissing like bunnies rabbits in heat. At first it started off as just emotionless sex, but before either one of them could prepare for it, it became so much more. Allen felt himself dreaming of Tyki, and wanting to feel his touch on a daily bases.

It was dangerous falling for the Enemy, a game that would surely be the end of it for both of them. The thing was, Allen knew this, but he kept on at it. He would sneak out whenever he could, and they would meet up at the most random places around town. Yet as he walked away from each encounter, he was left wanting even more. The almost endless kissing and touching would have to suffice until their next get together, but it was never enough.

Weeks passed, and their meeting happened almost every night. The, I love you's was said, and from there onward they knew that this was more than sex. Allen knew he fell for the enemy, and with that he knew that they were in serious trouble if caught. Their meetings started to mean so much more, as they confided in one another. Allen was scared that they would have to face each other on the battlefield, and he refused to fight the other man. Tyki would take him in his arms, and tell him it would never happen.

Maybe that was how he ended up laying down on the bed, one that belonged to none other than Tyki. Not only that, but this bed was actually his, as in he was in enemy territory. He looked over at the man next to him, before giving him a poke. "UHH." The older man stated before turning around and facing the boy. Looking into the other man's eyes, made Allen remember why he fell for him.

Allen thought for a moment about how it looked like the order was right; he did betray the exorcists. It wasn't for the power, or for the fact that he was a Noah. It was because of love, an emotion that Allen never thought he would experience. Allen smiled down at his lover, before he gave him a peck on the lips. The older man took it with a grin, before rolling over and placing the younger man underneath him, as he gave him a longer and more meaningful kiss. All Allen could do was grin and smile into the kiss. Falling for the enemy did have its perks.

* * *

Ok so short and to the point, I like these kinds of short ones, not so much into that you get pissed off at the author for not writing more.

*~ashley~*


End file.
